<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine by PeriwinklePB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033064">Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB'>PeriwinklePB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klaus (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know anything about wine, M/M, Other, Short, They are not enough Mogens x readers so here, gender neutral reader, i literally just wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Mogens having some wine together. I don't know anything about wine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mogens (Klaus 2019)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was working on a longer Mogens/reader but got stuck so here's a short drabble that I made up and wrote on the spot.</p><p>Edit May 7: Added a line of dialogue so something would make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm, what wine did you say this was, Mogens?” (Y/N) asked while taking a sip out of their glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Pinot Noir. <span>Bought this bottle the year she was made</span>,” The sailor replied as he poured himself a glass as well. He took a large swig and sat down at (Y/N)’s kitchen table with them. (Y/N) swallowed their first sip and took a larger one, swirling the deep red liquid around in their mouth. They swallowed again. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I never took you for a wine person. I always assumed you liked hard whiskey and vodka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do, but the occasional glass of wine is good for the soul <em> and </em> the body.” Mogens chuckled as he took another large swig. (Y/N) chuckled with him. They then stood up and went to the countertop where the bottle of Pinot Noir was. Picking up, they began reading the label. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Mogens, this says 1869. You’ve had this for fifteen years?” (Y/N) said, turning around to where Mogens still sat. He smirked at them nonchalantly and finished what was left of his wine. </p><p> </p><p>“I did say the <em> occasional </em>glass.” (Y/N) heartily laughed and returned the wine bottle to the countertop. They drunk the rest of their wine and set their glass down on the kitchen table. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was delicious,” (Y/N) licked their lips. </p><p> </p><p>“And so was dinner, thanks to your amazing cooking skills.” Mogens stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you’re making me blush.” (Y/N) looped their arms around Mogens’ neck as he laid his hands on their waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I can make you do more than that, doll,” Mogens said, smirking the way he always does. (Y/N) flushed red and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“You can try.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>